


Alone

by DarkHorseAsh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Son Relationship, Garcia and Morgan are the best, Homelessness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sick Character, Spencer isn't eating so his mom can stay where she is, could also be siblings, depending on how you read it, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorseAsh/pseuds/DarkHorseAsh
Summary: When Spencer doesn't come into work, Morgan gets concerned.  When he looks for him at his apartment, his concern quickly grows.





	Alone

Morgan sat at his desk, glancing worriedly at his phone every few minutes. It was almost ten in the morning, and Spencer still was not there. Hotch entered the room, and Morgan stood quickly, moving to his side. “Hey, Hotch?” The older man didn’t glance up, just asking “yes?” His attention was clearly focused on the files in his hand, so Morgan hesitated before he spoke. “Reid isn’t here yet, and he hasn’t answered our calls. He never doesn’t come in, Hotch, he once came in with a 103 degree fever and double pneumonia! ” That got Hotch’s attention quickly, causing him to glance up at Morgan with a hint of concern in his normally expressionless eyes. “We don’t have a case at the moment, can I go check up on him?” Hotch nodded, so Morgan didn’t wait for him to speak before grabbing his phone and taking off in the direction of his car before realizing he didn’t actually know where Spencer lived. Luckily, he didn’t need to; he had Garcia. 

“Hey baby girl, I need a favor. I need Spencer’s home address.” Garcia raised her eyebrows, looking down at her phone in confusion before calling Morgan, who picked up on the first ring. “Hey love, so, his address?” Morgan questioned. Garcia smiled at her phone slightly at the term of endearment; she and Morgan had been going out for about a year and a half at that point in time but they were trying very hard to keep it secret. Luckily, they had always been flirtatious towards each other so they didn’t really have to change their behavior at all. “Why do you need it?” Garcia questioned, even though she is already typing away on her computer, bringing it up and listing it off. “He hasn’t been in today. I’m worried.” Garcia gave a frightened gasp. “Tell me if he is ok.” Morgan responded that yes, of course he would, and he would definitely make sure to tell her before hanging up. Morgan drove far faster than he usually would, but he finally made it to the address before letting out a sharp breath. There was a sign on the door, proclaiming that it was available for rent. 

Morgan made a frightened noise in the back of his throat, scrambling to call Garcia back. “Garcia I need a current location on Reid, now. Please don’t ask.” Garcia sounded frightened as she gets to work, having a location for him in seconds and rattling it off. “Oh that’s...not a good part of town, Morgan.” she warned, knowing that that wasn’t well going to stop him from going and finding the young man who was effectively his family. Morgan drove even faster than before, not caring that he was going at least five miles per hour over the speed limit at this point as he finally reached the location, hanging up with Garcia and promising to call her as he parks and locks his car and hurries up the steps of the dilapidated apartment building, glancing down at his phone (garcia had shared the exact location of Reid with him, so he managed to find the correct apartment and banged on the door, becoming more and more worried when Reid didn’t answer. “Kid, I’m coming in!” he yelled, easily kicking the weak door open and hurrying inside, gasping at the state of the place.

There was basically no furniture, just a moth-eaten couch that looked ready to collapse. The whole place was filthy. Morgan hurried through the room to a smaller one in the back, gasping at what he found. Reid was sprawled on the floor, head resting on a pillow and body curled up on top of a sleeping bag. The whole apartment was bitterly cold, and the boy was visibly shaking. Bruises stood out against his pale skin, and Morgan realized he could see Spencer’s ribs through his shirt. Fury at himself coursed through him. How did I not see this? 

He knelt next to Spencer, Shaking him gently. The boy coughed weakly, shifting under his hand and looking up through hazy eyes. “D-d-derek?” He whispered weakly, eyes glazed with confusion. “W-w-why are you h-here?” Morgan was pretty sure that his heart literally broke at the look on the younger man’s face as he carefully sat next to Reid. “You didn’t show up for work, kiddo. I got scared.” Reid shifted to look at his phone, which lay next to him, groaning weakly. “I’m s-sorry. I can be ready in f-f-five minutes.” Morgan grabbed his shoulders as he moved to get up, shaking his head firmly. “No way, kid. You’re clearly sick. Reid’s frail body relaxed, his eyes slipping shut again as Morgan tried to figure out what the hell to do. He could not, and would not, leave Spencer in this...dump, so he stepped into the other room to call Garcia. “Baby girl this is...it’s bad. He’s a mess I’m not leaving him here. I don’t think he needs a hospital, but I don’t...I can’t...I’m bringing him to our place. Tell Hotch he and I will not be in today.” Garcia promised that she would be by their apartment as soon as she managed to get him to let her go (meaning in like, twenty minutes) before she hung up and left Morgan to deal with the damaged, frail boy in the next room.

Morgan rummaged in the closet, finally managing to find a blanket. It was thin, but would work. He knelt next to Spencer, carefully wrapping it around Spencer as he picked the boy up. Spencer didn’t even stir in his arms, just whimpered something along the lines of “please don’t” which truly scared Morgan. Morgan walked briskly towards the car, grabbing Reid’s go bag, which was next to the door, as he went. He was terrified by how light Reid was. The boy weighed nothing in his arms. When Morgan reached the street he swore violently; his car was gone. One hand slipped his phone against his ear, which was hard as he still worked to balance Reid. “Garcia, can you come pick us up my car...err..isn’t exactly where I left it.”

Garcia pulls up twenty minutes later, gasping in horror as she sees Reid. “How did we not notice?” She demands, causing Morgan to shake his head in misery. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.” There are tears in his eyes. “Oh, hun.” She murmurs gently. “He will be ok. Come on, lets get him home.” Morgan slides into the passenger seat, still keeping Reid close to him. He refused to put the boy down, and Garcia didn’t blame him. She drove back to their little apartment quickly. It was about a twenty five minute drive, but thankfully the traffic wasn’t all that bad. As soon as they got there, Garcia took Reid, settling him down carefully on the couch and putting a cold cloth on his head, tucking a blanket around him as she goes to find a thermometer and medicine for fevers.

Reid’s temperature was high but not dangerously so. It was at 101.4. Garcia coxed fever reducer into him. He stared up at her through fever glazed eyes, his face full of confusion. “T-tell me this isn’t a fever dream.” he whispered, but Garcia rapidly shook her head. “Shh, kiddo, no. It’s ok. Just sleep. You’re going to be ok.” His fingers curled around her sleeve, eyes slowly closing. “D-don’t go. I know you’re not real, it’s my f-fever, but I c-can’t, please.” Morgan ducks back into the room, tears silently running down his face as he stares down at the smaller man. “Never again.” he breathes softly. “We aren’t ever leaving.” The boy was already asleep, so they moved silently to their bedroom, where Morgan carefully laid the frail man on the bed. He climbed into it, Garcia next to him, them holding Reid gently between them. Morgan was still crying, face pressed into Garcia’s shoulder as she silently holds him, just glad that they were all ok.


End file.
